Luminosity
by Completely Confunded
Summary: Roman needed a partner in crime. Things don't work out quite as Monty planned, as instead of finding a certain mute ice-cream lover, he finds himself with an abducting a little girl who bears an odd resemblance to the color Red. AKA, my excuse to get Ruby and Roman on the same page. After, of course, they cover through the whole 'kidnapping' issue.


Roman had a plan. The best plan in the world, for that matter. He was going to kidnap a little girl and turn her into his cute and utterly devout follower!

… He had a feeling that no one else would agree. That's why he stole enough money to be able to afford rent at the dingiest, most crooked place he could afford and going through the trouble of bribing the owner before he enacted the plan. Honestly, he thought he broke more laws preparing for it than actually committing the act at times! See, if they had allowed 16 year-old teens to lawfully steal little, tiny girls with a penchant for cute things right from under their parents noses, than he wouldn't have had to resort to the feminine act of shoplifting, nor run away from home, neither enable altogether worse crimes like, say, substance abuse, in the forms of bribes to be able to happily take his newly found charge home for the night. And potentially forever, depending on how well his precautions worked.

But, first, he had to find his target.

Walking around the park like a pedophilic scoundrel hadn't worked as well as he thought it would. All the little kids there were far too closely monitored by their parents to let him get away with it, and the older ones were either too well-educated in regards to strange men, or just too reckless for his taste. He wanted someone he could mold, preferably into a gentlewomen, not a little brat, thank you very much.

Roman fell against the brick wall outside of the park and thought about contemplating just where his life had started going wrong, before getting up from the dirt. Really, ending up in a pile of mush just because of a little set back was not his style. With a flick of his hat, which was the standard brown bowel issued to those who prescribed to the philosophy of symmetry, Roman got ready to set off. Being on the losing side of a war may not have exactly appealed to Roman, but he fell into the camp that could never really lose, so much as deciding everything was their idea to begin with, and therefore always having control of the situation. Others might call it delusional, but he found that it was far better than having to suffer through the after-effects of failing to win that so many went through.

A quick scan around told him there was nothing here for him, and he began the trek across the paved road to a less enclosed area of the city.

"Hey, hey, Father! Look, isn't she pretty!" Roman's eyes were taken to the sight of a harried man who was occupied by what appeared to be his golden-locked daughter. She was tugging at his hand endearingly, pointing at a picture of a poised, elegant-looking woman who was wearing a rather… eye-catching outfit, to say the least. "I wanna have hair just like hers!"

Looking up from the more adult parts, he had to admit that the girl had good taste; the woman was blessed with quite an assortment of dark ringlets that showered around her in a fairly beautiful show of grandeur. The man, presumably her father, seemed to agree, a small smile pulling at his lips, but before he could say anything, another little girl interrupted. "Why would you want that?"

"Ruby!" The father seemed shocked by her rudeness, and Roman couldn't help but agree; even he, a run-away, had the foresight to keep his less conforming thoughts away from his parents.

The girl pouted dangerously even as the man seemed to prepare to go on a rant about the importance of good etiquette. "You let Yang get whatever she wants, so why won't you let me cut my hair?"

The older man was about ready to tear _his_ hair out, and Roman zoned out as he began blustering about for a good answer. It honestly seemed like a good question to him, but the scene wasn't exactly going to let him sneak up from behind and steal a young child or something similarly ninja-like

Walking off, he began contemplating searching near the more deserted areas of the town where there were bound to be orphans scattering in abundance. He honestly didn't want to, but, well, it would at least yield some results. Deep in thought he didn't notice when the same child who was making all that fuss let out a rather piercing scream, nor did he see that rather than stand her ground, she fled the area in a startling burst of speed. Now, he did figure something had happened when a teary-eyed child rocketing forward at a speed of about 50 kilometers per hour bumped into him, but just what… Well, that would take a while

Ruby wanted Father to disappear from where he stood, mumbling on and on about how long-hair was considered an honor to have, and that she should be proud of it like her oh-so-perfect sister Yang was. Why couldn't she have it short? Lots of other girls did, and it wouldn't get in her way all the time, so it made sense to her. It's not like she remembered her mother, anyway, so why should she have to worry about honoring someone who had left her to begin with? It wasn't fair! They could do all the 'revering' they wanted, but there wasn't any good reason why she should! The girl clenched her eyes against the sudden avalanche of tears, small body shaking. Her father's voice faltered slightly, and, if she paid attention, she could have heard a faint, "Ruby?" but, she wasn't paying attention, because, because, because, and, no, nO, NO, and whycouldn'tshethinkandwhywhywhyand _"I hate you!"_ andandand, did… she say that out load, she said that outload, outload, such fear,nonono, he'll be mad, not somad, now, he isn't going to hurt, but, but, but, Yangs's eyes look so red, and father is scaryscaryscary when he's mad, want out, want out, want out, and, so, with eyes full, hands clenched and mouth babbling so incomprehensively even she didn't know what she was saying, the silver-eyed girl turned tail and ran.

"Wh-whoa!" Roman felt his ribs systemically shatter as what equavated to a 70 pound bowling ball barreled into him. Stumbling backwards, he caught sight of the fairly small child that had neglected looking both ways across the turn. "Hey!" His eyes widened in familiarity. "You're that kid from earlier!"

He got treated to the sight of a blubbering snot-nosed brat who couldn't seem to keep her emotions straight already. Clinging to him like he was the source of all life, the girl seemed to have made it her mission to never let go of what seemed to her a wall of safety.

Roman, personally, was wondering when the Hunters would blast him, because he just did not have luck like this. Taking in the red rimming her eyes, coupled with her pulled out lip and tightening hands, he held in the urge to groan. So maybe fate took more of an interest in his life than he had thought?

Reaching down, he carefully combed through the distraught child's hair. When the girl looked up, startled, he pushed a finger to her lip, and gestured quietly. If the Maidens had given a gift, after all, it would be best not to waste based on Karmic vengeance. Carefully gesturing, he ushered the shaken child off the rather public street to a more... quiet place. Well, most would call it a god-forsaken alleyway, but the young girl seemed to take him as a kind stranger giving her the opportunity to redeem herself. Such naivety was endearing, if not in her best interests.

He gave her a light smile as her sobs slowly died away. A mouthed word or two led her to where he wanted, and now it was time for the hook.

"You don't like your hair, do you?" The girl stared at him, open-mouthed. "It's okay. I don't like it very much, either." At her aghast look, he only laughed. Obsessed with propriety, even at this young an age! It was adorable. Yet, before it could morph into accusation, he quickly offered up a pittance. "So, I was hoping we could change it. Cut it short-it is awfully long, don't you think?-and maybe dye it-red," he decided, snapping his fingers while doing so. "It'd compliment you, I think. Add in a flare. So, whatdyou think?" He eyed her expectantly.

She seemed to have processing it all. Her head cocked, eyes clenching. A finger twirled in concentration. When at last she seemed to understand what he was asking, she could only blink at him in shock. He chuckled, and, taking that as a heartfelt _Yes_ , immediately began taking out his spare pair of scissors and dye from his pack.

Eyeing the mop bucket left outside, filthy though it was, as well as the dust-powered hose (had he landed in one of those more expensive alleyways?), Roman began filling it up with water, before seeping it full of the dye he so favored. "We'll be doing the dyeing first; it'll look less rehearsed, that way."

The girl looked taken aback, before she puffed some air into her cheeks, and, just as he was preparing for a watery wail to fill the air; "You're… You're nice." She shyly looked down, uncertain.

Roman's eyes widened; she… she thought he was nice? Nice?! Him! To imagine! He, who was planning on stealing away this girl from her family who, although maybe not the most open to contrary opinions, honestly appeared like decent folk!

Yet, he obviously couldn't tell her that; and so, barely keeping a straight face, he instead lowered himself down to her level, bringing her chin up with smooth fingers and meeting those grey, silver eyes of hers. "If I'm nice," he began, ramping up the cheesiness, "then you're an absolute _star_."

Blush rising like cream from milk, her jaw became deadweight against his fingers. He chuckled at her expense before bringing her up in to his arms.

"H-hey!"

"Star's need to get haircuts, don't they?"

"Argh~" She was dumped head first into the water, causing her to shriek with laughter.

"That was mean!"

"Oh, was it now?"

"Y-yeah. ."  
"And I suppose you want me to be nice." She looked at him with large, hopeful eyes.

Roman gave a put-upon sigh. "So troublesome. But women always are." Before she could raise a protest, he thrust her head back into the barrel, then had his long fingers massage the dye into her hair.

Her eyes clenched, mouth screwing up cutely as she held in blissful sighs.

Roman smiled down at her. With just a little teasing words, the seemingly headstrong child became as easily moldable as any valued tool. So long as he kept control, she'd run towards his arms when she was in need of help. He would become her personal savior, and she wouldn't realize the trap until she became too entangled to escape.

But he needed information before he could start his plans. .

"I'd love to keep calling you Star, but I'm thinking there's a better name than that out there."

The small girl, rather than yielding easily, tensed up beneath him. He stopped his rubbing, own eyes furrowing. This was an unexpected development. It was clear that she didn't want to tell, but if he wanted to keep a good track on her, he needed more than pet names. Even if she seemed to prefer fake ones to the real deal. Vale was too big to search through for an individual with only an image in mind, after all.

With this in mind, he began opening his mouth. But the girl seemed to beat him there. "I'm. . . My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose." She was flushing. Her body still lay splayed out across the street. Her eyes were squinting up at him, too shy to observe openly.

He felt like he was being entrusted with a weapon more powerful than the grim themselves. It may have been just a name, but to him, it was sacred. More so than all kingdoms and treasures and dust, that the girl ( _no, it's_ Ruby _, something deep inside him exclaimed_ ) displayed such trust in him. It felt akin to getting kicked in the gut and ethereal bliss of breathing after a hard-won chase. Like the rush upon pocketing trinkets and sickening shame as he was marched up to give it back.

"Ruby, huh?" His throat felt dry. He could still turn back. Nothing had happened. Just some talking. It wouldn't be hard- tell the brat to head home. She'd listen. And yet- a friendly smile on his face, he spoke once more. "How'd you like to come home with me?"

"Eh?" Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Roman kept up the façade. "Just what I say. I know you don't like your family. So, I was thinking I could be your family instead." His voice maintained a soothing tone, and his demeanor stayed warm- all the qualities that

Her brilliant eyes widened. The girl took in the deserted, out-of-the-way alley they were in, perhaps for the first time. She spoke fast, rushed. Hands waved about, embarrassed, one might say. Roman knew better. _She's panicked_. He could turn back- say it was all a joke- yet, Ruby was too worked up to do that. Stranger danger, he was sure. And it wouldn't do for her to head back home, speaking of an odd man talking to children. He didn't have the resources, the network, to scrape out of that.

His plan was falling apart. All that rapport he'd built- gone. But, not quite yet.

For all that the little girl was worrying, she hadn't confirmation. So he reached out, perfectly confused expression, hand moving slowly so that she wouldn't scramble off. The girl was like a deer, and when the light blared she stood stock still. He was that light, softly glowing in the dark.

A quick jab was all it took. Too quickly for her brain to process, his fist struck her head.

Ruby collapsed. Her body gave out and came down rapidly, too fast for Roman to catch.

It was with a trembling relief that, when Roman checked, the girl's pulse still hummed strongly.

AN: Just saying, this is most likely not going to be continued. I wrote it more as a way to try and see if I even could write, and while that's been proven, it definitely takes time. Say, 2 years worth of time. Despite that, I did like how it ended, so maybe inspiration will strike up sooner. . Welp, thanks for reading! I want y'all to know that even views are appreciated (there's this spike of excitement every time I get anything. Seriously. This shit is addicting). So, follows & favorites mean the world to me. (I may be getting ahead of myself. .) Just know I sincerely appreciate everything you guys have to give.


End file.
